El Mundo Enloqueció
by Miss Nutella
Summary: La navidad como siempre mágica, trae consigo nuevas cosas y buenas experiencias, ¿Qué pasará con los Rowdys? ¿Y sus planes? Se supone que ellos deben odiarlas a ellas, sin embargo, esa tarea se ve cada vez un poco más difícil, ¿Por qué? ... Capítulo 2: Regalo. Three-shot.
1. Nuevos Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! Powerpuff Gils Z no me pertenece.

**Advertencias:** Ubicado en mi recién inventado universo (xD), así que, si no lees mi fic _Demashitaa! No Hai _, probablemente te resulte un poco difícil entenderlo, pero de todas maneras puedes leerlo :)

Contiene **Spoilers **del fic.

Línea temporal: Dos meses y medio delante de la fecha actual del fic. Diciembre 24.

* * *

**El Mundo Enloqueció**

* * *

**Boomer/Hotaru x Miyako.**

**Nuevos Recuerdos**

* * *

Las tres adolescentes caminaron por la acera, dirigiéndose a sus casas, comentando las novedades, lo que harían por la tarde (a menos que algún villano les estropeara sus planes), y sobre todo, _disfrutando_ de Kaoru.

-No lo haré. –Dijo altanera la pelinegra, cruzada de brazos.

-Lo harás, Kaoru. Perdiste. –recordó Momoko riendo divertida.

-Yo nunca acepté.

-Si, lo hiciste. –Dijo Miyako sonriendo adorablemente. –Hasta hiciste que lo grabáramos, mira…

-¡Vale, ya, si! ¡Pero no lo haré! –dijo pegando un salto y haciendo ademanes con los brazos. –Ni loca, ni muerta me rebajaré a… eso.

Las otras dos rieron.

-No es tan malo. Algo bueno tenías que hacer por Koiji. Aunque sea una vez al año, nunca paran de insultarse.

-¡Ni se te ocurra, Miyako! Ni que fuera algo mío.

-Tal vez mañana y si lo sea… -dijo burlona y pícaramente Momoko, haciendo sonreir a Miyako y rabiar a Kaoru.

-¿Qué?, has enloquecido completamente. –Ruborizada pateó la acera. - ¡Ese idiota me es indiferente, para que se enteren, par de…

-Sí seguro.

-¡Momoko!

Miyako, viendo que la situación comenzaba a tornarse más abrumadora, decidió ponerle un alto a todo aquello, sino, terminarían peleadas un día antes de navidad.

-Vale, chicas ya, no es para que peleen. –Dijo suvamente, las dos callaron, Kaoru aun queriendo matar a la sonriente Momoko. –Kaoru-chan, lo siento, pero perdiste. Así que tendrás que darle un regalo a Koiji-kun.

La pelinegra mascullo algunas maldiciones y giró la cabeza.

-Y tú, Momoko, déjala en paz.

-Vale, vale. –Aceptó la pelirroja, más calmada. –Cómo sea, Kaoru, pobre de ti que no se lo des, fue un trato. –Y sin, más, giró es la siguiente esquina, a partir de ahí cada quién tomaba su camino. -¡Adiós chicas!

-Adiós, Momoko-chan. –Despidió alegre la rubia y la pelinegra se fue, molesta. Miyako rió y ella también siguió su camino, tenía que llegar con su abuela, era noche buena y era para estar en familia.

.

~o~

.

-¡Llegue abuela! –Anunció poniendo sus llaves el la mesita de la entrada, caminando hacia la cocina, donde seguramente estaba su abuela, preparando la cena para esta noche.

Y justo como pensó, su abuela estaba preparando la rica cena.

-Hola mi niña. –Saludó de espaldas. –¿Encontraste lo que faltaba para la cena? Cuestionó girándose para verla.

-Sí. –dijo mostrándole la bolsa de plástico con el logotipo del supermercado impreso en ella.

Su abuela la había mandado al supermercado para comprar algunas cosas que faltaban en la casa para completar una rica cena de noche buena, así que llamó a las chicas para ver si podían acompañarla, terminando Momoko comprando un millón de dulces para esta noche y Kaoru el regalo para su hermano.

-Oh, perfecto. –rio la anciana feliz. –Muy bien, cielo, ¿Quieres ayudar a esta vieja a preparar la cena?

Miyako sonrió con las mejillas coloreadas y asintió a aquella mujer que más que nada había sido una madre para ella. –Pero no digas eso, que eres la abuela más joven y linda del planeta.

Misumi volvió a reír, y se giró nuevo, haciendo que Miyako comenzara a desempacar todo lo que había comprado.

-Pero vamos, vamos cielo, que esta cena no se cocinará sola.

Pasaron varios minutos, acordando que Miyako haría el postre y ella el pavo y en realidad, casi todo lo demás, con las ayudas que si nieta pudiera darle. Entre risas y anécdotas se dedicaron a preparar todo, hasta que Misumi recordó algo que debía decirle Miyako. No le agradaba del todo, pero era su deber comunicárselo.

-Mi cielo –llamó la mujer, bañando el pavo en salsa.

-¿Si? –Observó a su nieta batiendo el contenido para el postre y dudó de nuevo otros momentos, pero terminó rindiéndose.

-Llegaron cartas de tus padres.

Miyako bajó un poco la rapidez de su brazo al batir la masa pero rápidamente volvió a su ritmo natural, mirando de reojo a su abuela. No dijo nada, solo le sonrió y siguió batiendo.

-Supongo que puedo leerlas. –Articulo después de un rato, cuando se dirigía al horno para ya poder hornear el pay. –Por ahora seguiré con las galletas abuelita.

Misumi sonrió y suspiró. –Pues me parece perfecto. Cuando quieras tomarlas, están en la mesita del recibidor, junto a los sillones.

-Sí, gracias.

Y así, siguió esa tarde de 24 de diciembre, preparando abundante comida y a la expectativa de lo que pasaría después de leer las dichosas cartas.

_._

~o~

.

Hotaru se tumbó en el sillón de la sala para ver que había en la televisión. Películas y musicales sobre navidad y su importancia y todas esas cosas. A los pocos minutos llegaron sus hermanos (peleando, como siempre), probablemente los demás no tardarían en bajar y se armaría un lío enorme de nuevo y Taiga (después de tres días de no verle la cara) tendría que subir a calmarlos, y como era noche buena, les iría peor, en esas fechas Taiga siempre estaba más irritado y enojado.

-Hotaru, dame el control, estas viendo porquerías. –Makoto se tumbó en el sillón seguido de Koiji, que se desparramó de malas formas.

Se habían acostumbrado a llamarse por sus identidades secretas, aunque también solían llamarse con su primer nombre, casi siempre en el edificio o cuando estaban transformados.

-Maldita sea, ir a la escuela te afectó, Hotaru idiota, ¿Documentales, enserio? –cuestionó Koiji mirando el canal en el que lo había dejado.

-No hay otra cosa que ver, y Makoto llegó y me quitó el control. –se excuso.

-No, eres un nerd, compartir genes con la rubia también le hizo huecos en el cerebro.

-Cállate Koiji. –Le espetó, así comenzando de nuevo una de sus clásicas peleas, por cierto, a la mitad de la cual Hotaru paró en seco al percatarse de algo.

-Esperen, ¿Dónde están todos? –Era extraño que a estas alturas, con diez minutos de estar discutiendo, ninguno hubiera bajado a armar jaleo también.

-No tengo idea. –Dijo Makoto –creo que se largaron a robar tiendas o algo así.

-Dijeron que sería su contribución de maldad para navidad. –continuó el pelinegro. –Están idiotas.

Los tres quedaron callados, por muy sorprendente que fuera, claros indicios de que estaban muriendo de aburrimiento. Hotaru pensó que no era tan idiota salir y hacer algo, después de todo, no tenían nada mejor que hacer y sinceramente, estaba harto de estar encerrado con sus hermanos idiotas.

Pero lo más probable era que si decía que quería largarse del edificio a hacer cualquier cosa, Makoto le regañaría, se transformaría en Brick, Koiji en Butch y moriría. El saltó del pelirrojo detuvo sus pensamientos, cuando lo vio caminar hacia la entrada, arqueó la ceja.

-¿A dónde vas? –escuchó cuestionar a Koiji.

-¿No es obvio?, salir, aquí no hay nadie ni nada, y no quiero estar viendo estúpidas películas de un viejo gordo que normalmente debería atorarse en las chimeneas en lugar de entrar por ellas y que tiene como mascota un millón de renos que, aunque pese una tonelada, lo pasean por todo el mundo. –Se giró e hizo un gesto con la mano. –Me voy.

Y la puerta se cerró tras su espalda.

Y de pronto el mundo se volvió loco y Koiji también se paró de un enérgico salto, caminando a la entrada.

-Yo también me largo, debe haber más cosas interesantes afuera. – Y tras tomar su abrigo, salió, dejando a Hotaru sentado aun en el sillón. ¿Qué rayos pasaba, eh? No lo medito mucho tiempo porque el también salió despavorido del enorme y vació edificio, ¿A dónde?, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero seguro más divertido que ahí. Iría a molestar a alguien.

_._

~o~

.

Miyako prendió el televisor, una película navideña se plasmó en la pantalla y sonrió complacida, adoraba la navidad y todas sus películas, hacían que se sintiera una calidez diferente en el hogar.

Se sentó en el sillón para verla con tranquilidad, su abuela le había dicho que ya no necesitaba su ayuda y que mejor fuera a asearse y prepararse para la cena, y minutos después, ella salió de la cocina para realizar lo mismo. Fue el momento perfecto para leer las cartas de sus padres.

Suspiró con pesadez, había sido lo mismo de cada año. Disculpas y ausencias compensadas con dinero como "regalo" para esta navidad. De sus dieciséis años de vida, cuatro navidades había pasado con sus padres, y en todas había comprobado, lastimablemente, que estaba mejor sin ellos.

Pero esa navidad había decidido que ya no se perturbaría por aquello, en cambio, disfrutaría. Disfrutaría de su abuela, de su compañía, y de sus amigas. Sería feliz sin ellos, porque ellos eran felices sin ella.

Su abuela por fin bajó las escaleras lista para la cena, ella le sonrió con alegría y justo en ese momento, el timbre del horno sonó indicando que el pavo estaba listo.

-Muy bien cielo, es hora de servir la cena. –anunció encaminándose a la cocina.

-Por fin, muero de hambre. –se quejó sobándose el estómago, haciendo reír a la mujer.

-Pues muy bien. Vamos linda, ayúdame a poner la mesa. –Y obediente, Miyako comenzó a acarrear panes, puré, chocolate caliente y platos y cubiertos a la mesa, mientras su abuelita le daba los últimos toques al pavo.

Estaba a punto de regresar a la cocina por todo lo demás que faltaba, cuando escuchó un golpe algo fuerte en el jardín de la casa.

-¿Cielo, se te cayó algo? –cuestionó su abuela desde la cocina, acercándose.

-No abuela, fue afuera. –Miyako se aproximo con su abuela siguiéndola atrás para ver que sucedía en su jardín.

.

~o~

.

Hotaru caminaba por las calles de Tokio observando los locales comerciales, decorados hasta las trancas con luces, flores y villancicos sonando por todos lados. La gente reía feliz y compraba lo faltante para cenar o los regalos para los niños, que esperarían a Santa durante toda la noche. Pensó que aunque la decoración fuera exagerada y los villancicos muy chillones, no le desagradaba del todo, de hecho, le gustaba.

Se sintió en paz descubriendo todo aquel mundo que para él era totalmente nuevo y desconocido. Mojo lo había creado apenas tres años atrás, y en esos tres años, el no conoció nada de aquello. Los primeros meses estuvieron luchando contra las supertontas y antes de cumplir un año de creación, ya estaban en el edificio con Taiga reclutados con los infectados por los rayos Z negros.

Por lo tanto el nunca había visto las calles en navidad. Además, Taiga, por alguna razón que todos desconocía, odiaba esa fecha, por lo que con tan solo mencionársela, se irritaba y molestaba, mucho más de lo normal.

Y para ser la primera vez que salía del edificio en aquellas fechas, no estaba mal.

No era tan tarde, cerca de las nueve de la noche, y divisó a Koiji en el parque, caminando con algo en la mano, parecía un guante.

Pensó en ir con él, pues ya no sabía a donde más ir, pero al ver su semblante de confusión y algo serio, siguió caminando, preguntándose que sería lo que lo habría puesto así, si había estado emocionado de salir a hacer sus fechorías.

Ignoró aquello y siguió caminando, mirando los locales, intentando encontrarle un significado más profundo a aquello, la navidad, sin encontrar el porque la gente la esperaba con tantas ansias y emoción.

No se dio cuenta que salió de la zona comercial y se adentró a una calle llena de casas igualmente adornadas, que hacía que la calle resplandeciera y que la nieve brillara en los jardines y aceras. Miró al interior de las casas observando los enormes pinos adornados también, y no muy lejos divisó una casa que alguna vez había visitado para divertirse (entiéndase molestar a alguien).

Siguió caminando y cuando llegó a la dichosa casa, se paró frente a ella, observando el jardín y lo poco que se alcanzaba a divisar del árbol de navidad.

La casa de Miyako.

No sabía que hacía ahí, o porque no seguía caminando y ya, pero terminó llegando frente a la puerta, caminando por ese camino de piedras. La pudo observar levemente e incluso escuchar su voz, y fue cuando despertó y decidió que ese día, el mundo si se estaba volviendo loco.

Comenzó a retroceder poco a poco, pero, como todo jardín, estaba adornado y chocó contra un mono de nieve plastificado cayendo de bruces al suelo, embarrándose toda la cara de nieve. Se maldijo por hacer tanto ruido e intentó huir, pero tardó demasiado, la puerta se abrió mostrando a una sorprendida Miyako.

-¿Hotaru? –cuestionó confundida, y él se quedó estático, la había metido por todos lados.

-Cielo, ¿Qué era? –Una mujer anciana se asomó detrás de ella. -¡Oh Dios!, ¿que pasó?

-Bueno, eh… yo, lo siento. –se disculpó levantándose rápidamente, ante la mirada preocupada de las dos mujeres.

-Hotaru, cuidado. –recomendó Miyako.

-¿Hotaru? ¿Lo conoces?

-Bueno… va en mi salón. –indicó la rubia mirando la pierna lastimada del muchacho.

-¡Oh, Dios! ¡Pero pasa hijo, no te quedes ahí! –la anciana se acercó a él empujándolo para que entrara, ante la mirada estática de los dos jovencitos, que días atrás antes de vacaciones peleaban cual críos de cinco años.

-Es que… yo…

-Ven, deja ver que no te hayas hecho daño, el golpe debió haber estado fuerte. –a rastras y cojeando lo sentó en el sillón, con Miyako siguiéndole detrás. –Quédate aquí, voy por una pomada y unas vendas.

Y sin más, dejó solos a los muchachos que se sintieron incómodos al instante, él pensando como escapar, y ella porque estaba ahí.

-… ¿Qué hacías aquí afuera? –preguntó con curiosidad, sin ningún tono acusador como cuando peleaban (o él la molestaba, más bien).

-Eh… no se. –sinceró, a lo cual ella lo miró como no creyéndole, el rodó los ojos. –Que interesa, rubia, salí a caminar. –Miyako levantó una ceja.

-¿En noche buena? ¿A mi casa? –Indagó. -¿Y tus hermanos?

-Hey, hey, deja de preguntar tanto, ya te dije. –La joven entrecerró la mirada sobre él y se sintió incómodo. –Es la verdad, rubia.

Ella suspiró encogiéndose de hombros.

-Como sea, ¿Te has hecho daño?

-¿Qué dices?

-¿Qué si te duele?

-No, de hecho, puedo irme… -paró de hablar al sentir como le subía el pantalón de mezclilla para ver su tobillo. -¿Qué haces?

-Nada, mi abuela viene con la pomada y la venda.

-Pero no me hice nada. –renegó bajándose la tela, ella volvió a subirla.

-Quédate quieto, Hotaru, ni siquiera podías caminar bien. –En ese instante, llegó Misumi con lo necesario para tratar la torcedura.

-A ver, vamos a ver que tal. –Se colocó los lentes de ver y trató de tomar el tobillo del rubio, que apenado retiró la pierna.

-De verdad, estoy bien, no se preocupe. –La mujer sonrió dulcemente, como lo hacía Miyako.

-Anda, hijo, que no te de pena. –Y entonces si, tomo el tobillo del muchacho, que miró a Miyako y esta solo se encogió de hombros y sonrió. –Listo, no era nada, pero estás mejor así.

-Eh… gracias.

-No hay de que, hijo, después de todo eres un amigo de mi nieta. –La mujer volvió a sonreír como Miyako y se adentró al baño a dejar las cosas en su lugar.

-Bueno eh… creo que yo me voy… y, si.

La mujer salió espantada del baño.

-Oh, no, no, no, no. –negó rotundamente. –Te cabo de poner esa venda.

-Eh, pero… yo…

-¿Por qué no te quedas a cenar, cielo? Tu herida esta recuperándose y hay mucha comida caliente.

-… ¿Cielo? –murmuró el joven aturdido, miró a Miyako, esperanzado en que ella lo sacara de su casa por haber sido un patán desde que la conoció. Contrario a aquello, después de mirarlo con la cabeza ladeada, sonrió amigablemente.

-¿Por qué no? –Miyako asintió, Hotaru estaba lastimado, y aunque casi siempre estaban peleando, era noche buena, y además, había mucha comida caliente. –A menos que tenga algo que hacer con sus hermanos y sus padres.

Hotaru en ese momento, supo que _realmente, _el mundo estaba loco. ¿Miyako invitándolo a cenar en su casa?

Las dos lo miraron expectantes y el se sintió acorralado.

-En realidad… yo…

-No tiene nada que hacer, abuela. –Dijo Miyako, segura. Hotaru arqueó la ceja.

-¿Segura? –le preguntó, mirándola.

-Totalmente. –asintió. -¿Porqué estarías aquí, y no con tu familia sino?

-¡Perfecto, traeré los platos extra! –Dijo la anciana regresando a la cocina. –Cielo, ayuda a tu amigo a sentarse y luego vienes a ayudarme.

Y obediente Miyako, estaba dispuesta a llevar la fiesta en paz con el chico por lo menos un día.

-Puedo solo. –Dijo a malos modos, intentado zafarse de la rubia, quien frunció el ceño.

-Oye, Hotaru, cálmate. Por favor, es noche buena, hay que ser amigos solo este día y llevemos la fiesta en paz, ¿Sí?

El la miró a los ojos y Taiga se le vino a la mente.

. .

.

_-"Pues no me importa lo que tengan que hacer, quiero que ustedes tres, las traigan"_

_-"Oiga, nos odian, va a estar difícil"_

_-"Enamórenlas"_

Enamorarlas.

. .

.

-¿Sí, Hotaru? –insistió de nuevo, haciéndolo despertar.

-…Esta bien. –Y se dejó guiar por la rubia hasta la mesa, que sonreía contenta.

-Bien, quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo. –Cuando emprendió marcha, la detuvo.

-¿Por qué lo haces? –Ella suspiró.

-Te lo he dicho, por lo menos hoy seamos amigos, y ¿Sabes?, no creo que seas tan arrogante, por lo menos hoy demostraste ser amable con mi abuela. –sonrió dulcemente y se dirigió a la cocina.

El Joven rubio se quedó sentado y confundido y a los pocos minutos, Miyako y su abuela traían cantidades insospechables de comida, como si fueran a comer hasta 7 personas, siendo que solo eran dos y un agregado.

-Bien, Hotaru, sírvete lo que tu quieras, estás en tu casa. –invitó la mujer dulcemente, él volvió a mirar a Miyako que le sonrió, secundando a su abuela.

-…Gracias. –Murmuró tímidamente a las dos mujeres, mientras las veía conversar amenamente y reír con las películas navideñas de fondo. Un sentimiento cálido se instaló en su pecho, y por un momento le agradeció a Miyako que le permitiera quedarse esa noche a cenar en su casa. –Definitivamente, el mundo está loco.

-¿Dijiste algo, cielo? –El muchacho se ruborizó por el sobrenombre. Miyako rió por lo bajini.

-Eh, no. –negó rápidamente, con una tímida sonrisa.

-Jo, eres algo tímido. Pero dime, ¿Te gustó la cena? –Tras verlo asentir un poco más confiado, sonrió. –Bueno, entonces te encantará el postre, lo ha hecho Miyako.

-Abuela… -suspiró apenada la muchacha. –No le hagas caso.

Y así pasó toda la cena, riendo, escuchando y comiendo cómodamente, como nunca había pasado en su vida. Pensó en todos los momentos que pudo haber vivido así, pero que ahora estaban en el pasado y no eran precisamente buenos. Sin embargo, escuchar a las dos mujeres hablar, interrogarlo y reír de sus respuestas, le trajo de nuevo ese sentimiento cálido que poco a poco, se iba esparciendo en su pecho.

Miró a Miyako reír de nuevo, y pensó que no estaría tan mal ser su amigo, podría acostumbrase fácilmente a su suave risa y su apacible presencia. Se abofeteó mentalmente por pensar aquello, mentalizándose, debía odiarla.

Cuando por fin llegó la hora de irse se sintió alegre y lleno, había sido la hora más feliz de su día.

-Buenas noches, cielo, espero que te la hayas pasado bien. –despidió la mujer. –Y cuídate ese tobillo.

-Sí, gracias.

-Bueno, yo me voy a recoger todo eso. –Y tras otra sonrisa, desapareció detrás de la puerta.

-Adiós. –despidió la rubia sonriente. –Y esta bien, está bien, mañana seremos rivales de nuevo, Hotaru.

Intentó evitarlo, pero sonrió.

-Claro que sí, rubia. –dijo, picando su frente levemente, y después se giró sobre sus talones, guardando las galletas que la abuela de Miyako le había dado.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de si, pensó en todo lo que había pasado en la hora pasada y se sintió confundido. Por fin podía decir que avanzaba en sus planes, pero… ¿Porque se había sentido… ¿Bien?

No le importó mucho, porque los momentos buenos quedaron grabados en su mente, y lo hizo pensar, que a pesar de que no tenía tantos momentos felices en su memoria, desde ahora podría llenarla de _nuevos recuerdos_, nuevos recuerdos como todos los de ahora.

Aunque probablemente, después estaría confundido, como ahora.

.

~o~

.

Miyako cerró la puerta, y sonrió feliz. Había sido una cena totalmente inesperada, pero que sin embargo, fue una de las mejores de todas. Había convivido con su rival a muerte, Hotaru Him, y había descubierto cosas de él que nunca se imaginó.

Una personalidad amable y tímida detrás de ese rubio enfadoso y alto. Tal vez si era un ángel como aparentaba ser a primera vista.

Negó con la cabeza, el mundo había enloquecido.

Y entonces pensó, que no necesitaba a sus padres una noche buena para estar contenta, porque los _nuevos recuerdos_ que iba poco a poco apilándose, se encargarían de llenar los malos recuerdos que había en su inocente memoria.

* * *

_Uf ^^_

_Empecé esto a las 11:30 P.M. y lo terminé a las 2:37 A.M. exactamente. Lo que puede hacer la inspiración cuando esta de buenas, ¿No?_

_En fin, decidí que quería hacer otro fic navideño y aquí esta. Será un three-shot, uno para cada parejita :D_

_En fin, tal vez aquí Boomer/Hotaru pareció más como Miyako, pero en realidad, creo que esa es su personalidad, creo que puede ser fuerte como sus hermanos, pero conservando ese toque característico de Miyako, claro que no tan marcado como ella, ya que él es hombre. Después de todo, fue creado en base su ADN, ¿no?_

_Díganme si les ha gustado, que no estoy muy segura de cómo quedo, pero de verdad espero que les haya agradado un poquin._

_No sé cual será la Próxima pareja, pero estará pronto._

_**Votaciones:**_

_Bien, chicos, así quedaron:_

_Brick x Momoko: 8 puntos_

_Butch x Kaoru: 4 puntos_

_Boomer x Miyako:5 Puntos._

_¡Los ganadores son Brick y Momoko! Así, que lo prometido es deuda, el día 31 tendrán un fic de ellos dos._

_En fin, se aceptan tomatazos, cartas bomba y reviews :)_

_Miss Nutella._


	2. Regalo

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.**

**Advertencias: **Explicaciones y disculpas abajo T.T

* * *

**El Mundo Enloqueció**

* * *

**Butch/ Koiji x Kaoru**

**Regalo**

* * *

Kaoru entró a su casa de malas maneras, azotando la puerta con la pierna. Estaba molesta.

-¿Kaoru, has llegado ya?

La voz de su madre provino de la cocina donde seguramente estaba ella sola. No se equivocó, al acercarse, ella estaba preparando la cena para esta noche.

-¿Dónde están papá y mi hermano?

Cuestionó al ver a la mujer sola en la cocina y no a su padre y a su hermano hurgando por todos los rincones posibles en busca de comida.

-Oh, por suerte salieron. Al parecer no compraron no sé qué regalo. Supongo que era para mí, con lo despistado que es tu padre. –Kaoru no contestó nada, se limitó a encogerse sin ganas de hombros.

-¿Y ahora que te hizo enojar, Kaoru? –Cuestionó la mujer mirando a su hija.

-¿Eh? –Kaoru se hizo la desentendida. -¡No estoy molesta! –Dijo cogiendo en pedazo de pan dulce, su madre negó con la cabeza, y al ver como Kaoru tomaba un pan, se percató de la bolsa de plástico que llevaba.

-Oh –Exclamó extrañada. -¿Y ese regalo?

A la muchacha se le fue el hambre de repente y soltó el pan para esconder inútilmente la bolsa detrás de su menudo cuerpo.

-¡No es un regalo, mamá! –gritó atareada y molesta.

-Bueno, no te enojes, ¿para quién es? –Kaoru frunció el ceño tratando de evitar que el color se apoderara de sus pálidas mejillas. Su mamá era una preguntona.

-¡Que no es un regalo! ¡Y no es para nadie! –Volvió a gritar para seguido correr a su habitación hecha una furia.

-¡Kaoru! ¡No vuelvas a hablarme así!, ¿Me oyes? –gritó ella también, vanamente, la muchacha había azotado la puerta de nuevo.

Suspiró agotada. Ser madre de hijos adolescentes era duro. No, más bien, ser madre de _su _hija adolescente era duro. Tenía el carácter de su padre. Con el tiempo se había acostumbrado a todos los desplantes y mal carácter de su hija y las malas llevaderas con su hermano y padre, a veces parecía que vivía con tres hombres y no con dos.

Sin embargo, había notado _algo _diferente en la actitud de Kaoru. Le había parecido que se irritó mucho más fácil que otras veces, incluso había preferido correr que comer su pan, Kaoru nunca huía a una pelea verbal, a menos que le aburriera o no pudiera con ella. Además, había comprado un regalo.

Dejó de pensar en la situación cuando su esposo entró en la cocina con su clásica máscara de luchador y comenzó a hurgar en las bolsas de pasas con su hijo detrás. Ser esposa de un luchador era duro, comía como si no hubiera un mañana.

-Tengo mucha hambre. –Se quejó el hombre rondándole por todos lados. Ella lo observó llevarse algo a la boca.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta, querido.

-¿_Sha shego Kfaoru_? –Ella negó con la cabeza, resignada.

-Si hace un rato. Ya está en su habitación. –En ese momento (que su marido la ignoró de nuevo, concentrándose en las bolsas de comida) entró su hijo, con cara de circunstancias.

-Tengo mucha hambre. –Se quejó, ella lo observó llevarse algo a la boca.

-Si me di cuenta. ¿Encontraron lo que buscaban, hijo?

-Ajá. –El muchacho tomó el pedazo de pan que Kaoru había dejado a medias y lo comenzó a comer. En ese momento se sintió como si estuviera en una pecera llena de tiburones y ella y toda su cocina fueran la deliciosa carnada.

Suspiró, ser madre y esposa de aquellos era duro.

.

~O~

.

Kaoru azotó la puerta de su habitación y dejó caer el dichoso regalo a un lado de la cama bruscamente para después tirarse ella a su cama, boca abajo. Hoy era el día de su muerte. Capaz y si era cierto lo del calendario Maya y todo.

Sí, eso era, porque aquello, no podía estarle pasando, no a ella.

Pataleó un par de veces y se giró quedando boca arriba con el ceño fruncido, recordando el porqué de su complicada y vergonzosa situación.

_~O~_

_-Te digo, un luchador Es más popular que el tal Hiroki ese. –Dijo altiva Kaoru. Momoko gruño y se cruzó de brazos._

_-Te digo que no. Un luchador nunca será más popular que Hiroki-kun, el mejor cantante del mundo –Contradijo la pelirroja._

_-Ni en tus sueños, Akatsutsumi._

_Miyako miró con cansancio la escena. Levaban todo el camino discutiendo sobre quien sería más popular: el mejor luchador según Kaoru, o el mejor cantante de la historia según Momoko. Ya ni siquiera recordaba cómo había comenzado la discusión._

_-¡Un idiota con complejo de gay no es mejor ni más popular que un luchador ! –Gritó Kaoru deteniendo el paso. -¡son mejores!_

_-¡Un bruto y monstruoso luchador no es mejor que Hiroki-kun! –Gritó Momoko deteniendo se al igual que Kaoru, encarándola. –¡Él es el mejor! _

_Miyako las observó a ambas con preocupación, un día de estos se golpearían._

_-Chicas, basta. –Se metió Mityako. -¡Yo creo que ambos son geniales!_

_-¡No es cierto Miyako! –gritaron ambas, intimidando a la rubia._

_-E-eh… lo sentimos Miyako-chan. –Se disculpó Momoko para dirigirse de nueva cuenta a Kaoru.- ¡… es el mejor!_

_-¡Basta, me has hartado! –grito Kaoru. –Yo tengo la razón y te lo demostraré. –la pelinegra apuntó a Momoko con el dedo._

_-¿A sí? ¿Y cómo?_

_Miyako las miró alternadamente preguntándose qué cosa extraña pasaría por la cabeza de su amiga._

_-¡Apostaremos! –Momoko rió fuertemente, Miyako más discretamente._

_-¿Así piensas demostrármelo?_

_-Pensé que era algo más descabellado. –Aceptó sonriente la rubia._

_-Aun no termino. –Djio cruzándose de brazos. –Escucha bien, si yo gano, y, obviamente, es más popular y mejor que tu cantante de quinta, tendrás que ir en traje de baño a la escuela un día entero._

_-¡¿Qué dices, estás loca?! –Kaoru rió._

_-Kaoru, eso es demasiado. –defendió su amiga._

_-Jo jo, ahora ya no estás tan segura, eh, Momoko. –la pelirroja apretó la quijada._

_-¡Bien, acepto! ¿Pero que hay si yo gano?_

_-Obviamente no lo harás, pero en caso de que ganes… te dejaré poner el castigo. –Momoko sonrió maléficamente y jalo consigo a Miyako, haciendo un círculo de dos (xD) para consultar el castigo que, por supuesto tendría Kaoru._

_-¡Lo tengo! –gritó apuntando hacia ella, Miyako reía por lo bajini, Kaoru entrecerró la mirada sobre ella._

_-¿De te ríes?_

_-Si tú pierdes, Kaoru. – Comenzó Momoko sonriendo. –Tendrás que darle un bonito regalo al Him. –Kaoru se puso blanca. –En noche buena._

_-… ¿Cuál Him?_

_-Oh bueno, uno guapo, de pelo negro, ojos verdes…_

_-¡ESTÁS LOCA! –Sus dos amigas rieron divertidas, mientras Kaoru les gritaba improperios al aire._

_-¿Ya no estás tan segura, eh, Kaoru? –La muchacha apretó los puños y frunció el ceño. -¿Temes darle un regalo a Koiji?_

_-Claro que no, porque tú perderás. Prepara tu mejor traje de baño, Momoko. –Y las dos estrecharon sus manos sonrientes._

_Momoko se arrepentiría._

_~O~_

Kaoru se arrepentía de haber aceptado aquello.

Sus amigas eran unas inconscientes. Habría aceptado que el regalo fuera para el que tenía cara de crío idiota (Hotaru), e incluso, incluso, podía pensar en dárselo al patán más idiota del mundo (Makoto), peor nunca, estaba segura, lograría derle el maldito regalo al estúpido y altanero de Koiji.

Estaba muerta. Los mayas vendrían y la raptarían, si, seguro a eso se refería la asquerosa _profecía _sobre el fin del mundo.

Tomó la bolsa con el dichoso regalo. Si no lo hacía, Momoko era capaz de hacerle algo mucho peor. Sacó el regalo y lo observó detenidamente.

Por lo menos le daría, _su toquecito._

Ya vería Koiji.

… Y también Momoko.

.

~O~

.

Koiji Him caminaba por las calles de Tokio. En cuanto Makoto salió del edificio él no perdió tiempo y también se alejó de ahí. Pensó que se había vuelto loco, pero no le importó, tenía ganas de hacer algo. Tal vez se convertiría en Butch y saquearía alguna tienda o asustaría a los niños. O mejor aún, le quitaría el disfraz de Santa a alguno de los tarados hombres que se disfrazaban de eso.

Sería una noche divertida.

Iba de camino a su tienda favorita, pero encontró al idiota de As y toda su bola verde asaltándola, pensó en ir a patearles el trasero y dejarles en claro que sola él podía robar esa tienda, pero desistió, quedaría como el héroe y además había muchas más en donde divertirse.

Siguió caminando sin encontrar nada que realmente le llamara la atención y vio a su pelirrojo hermano escondiéndose. Sonrió, seguramente él ya había hecho alguna de sus fechorías y estaba escondido. Corrió con él hacia el arbusto y son hacer ruido se sentó detrás de él.

-¿Y qué haces?

Makoto pegó un brinco y dio un grito, el imbécil de Koiji casi lo mata del susto.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota, por qué no avisas?

-Así no tendría chiste. –rio divertido. Makoto chasqueó la lengua. - ¿De quién te escondes?

Makoto se percató de que estaba de pie y rápidamente se hundió en el arbusto cubierto de nieve.

-¿A dónde se fueron? –susurró para sí mismo, mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿Quiénes?

-¿Siques aquí? ¡Estoy ocupado! –Makoto se paró y siguió caminando, Koiji comenzó a fastidiarse.

-¿Pero en qué? –Preguntó comenzando a alterarse. Su hermano se estaba volviendo loco.

-¡Shhh! No grites idiota. –Regaño ocultándose detrás de un árbol del parque. –Ocúltate.

-Makoto, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo? –Preguntó harto, intentando asomarse, por su espalda para ver a quien perseguía, porque estaba claro que no huía de nadie.

-Nada, shhh, no mires. –Dijo comenzando a mover el cuerpo hacia donde su hermano lo hacía hasta que este se hartó y lo tomó por los hombros para moverlo hacia un lado.

-¿Pero qué…

-Maldita sea, te dije que no mirarás idiota. –Maldijo Makoto intentando zafarse del brazo del verde, ¿Por qué Koiji tenía que ser el más fuerte?

Por su parte Koiji miraba al frente intentando hallar una buena explicación.

-¿Momoko? –cuestionó. - ¿En serio?, ¿Estás siguiendo a Momoko?

El apocalipsis se acercaba.

-¡Cállate! –Como pudo le tapó la boca. –Cierra la boca, no es lo que piensas.

-¿A no? ¿Y entonces?

-Nada, nada… es que… eh, le gastaré la mejor broma de todas. En noche buena, será genial, ya verás.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –Se indignó – podríamos haberlo hecho los tres...

-¡No!…eh, fue improvisada, así que ahora vete. –Dijo, levándoselo a empujones.

-Pero…

-¡Ahora! –Le dio un último empujón cuando Momoko cruzó la calle. -¡Se va, se va!

-Pero… -Lo dijo al aire, pues Makoto ya cruzaba la calle y se escondía detrás de un poste. –Maldita sea, se volvió loco. –Dijo cuándo lo vio desaparecer entre la multitud de gente.

.

~O~

.

Kaoru salió de su habitación intentando esconder el regalo detrás de sí misma. Si su padre lo veía la molestaría por el resto de la eternidad junto con su hermano. Su padre precisamente no era celoso. La consideraba como otro hijo varón.

Se acercó al recibidor donde estaban su padre y su hermano. Su madre seguía en la cocina preparando comida para un ejército entero.

Pretendía no hacer ruido y pasar desapercibida, pero logro todo lo contrario.

-Kaoru, ¿Qué haces? –cuestionó su hermano al verla en rastras caminando hacia la puerta. Su padre fue al instante.

-Bichito, ¿Qué haces?

Kaoru rió nerviosa y se tiró al piso sobre el regalo. Su hermano levantó la ceja confundido.

-Cuando alguien está en el piso suele querer levantarse después. –Kaoru puso mala cara.

-Ya lo sé, tonto.

Sin embargo no se paró de ahí, al contrario tomó una posición más cómoda en el suelo. Su hermano rio divertido.

-Vamos levántate de ahí, Kaoru. –Se paró para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

-¡No, no, aléjate! Estoy cómoda aquí.

-Venga Kaoru.

-¡No! –Con trabajos lo logró pero la levantó del suelo.

-¡Un regalo! –La chica palideció y comenzó a patalear. -¿Es para mí?

-¡Hey tonto, no lo toques! ¡Déjalo ahí! –ignorando toda protesta la tiró sobre el sillón y abrió el regalo.

-Ah, gracias, que belleza. –Kaoru gruño y corrió a quitárselo de las manos. –Sabes Kaoru, yo también te quiero hermanita linda.

-Idiota, te dije que no era para ti.

Intentó arrebatarle el regalo pero su hermano se adelantó y se mostró a su padre.

-Mira, me quiere. –le enseñó el obsequió fingiendo amor.

-¡Que haces, quita!

-Ah, que detalle bichito.

-¡Que no es para él! –y se lanzó sobre el pobre de su hermano para arrebatarle el dichoso objeto de su poder.

En ese momento su madre salió de la cocina con una pala llena de algo y con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Que pasa aquí?

-¡Kaoru me ama!

-¡Que no es para ti!

-¿Ya está la cena?

La mujer suspiró cansada.

-Kaoru, ¿Qué pasa ahora?

-Me quito el regalo, que no es para él. –La mujer miró mal a su hijo.

-¡Mira! –Lo mostró. – ¿Si no es para mí para quien más podrá ser? –Ella pensó que había mucha razón en aquello.

-Hijo, devuélvelo. –De malas maneras lo metió en la bolsa y se lo regreso a Kaoru.

-¿Para quién es entonces? –Cuestionó. –No puedo creer que haya alguien que haya logrado que lo ames _tanto _como a mí.

-Para alguien que no te importa.

-Seguro es un chico. –picó.

-¡Así se hace bichito, patéales el trasero! –Kaoru sonrió.

-_Claro_ que lo haré. –respondió gustosa. –Vuelvo para la cena. No tardo.

-Escogió un buen regalo. –se pavoneó el hombre de la casa. -¿Ya está la cena?

La mujer gruñó.

Mientras tanto, Kaoru seguía inmersa en sus pensamientos, hasta que cayó en cuenta de algo: No tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde vivía el tarado de Koiji. Él y sus hermanos eran todo un caso para la escuela entera. Nunca se había escuchado sobre sus padres u otro familiar de los trillizos, ni siquiera se sabía con exactitud donde vivían.

Algunos pensaban que vivían en uno de los barrios más ricos y adinerados de todo Tokio, sus clubs de fans, aseguraban que vivían que seguramente era un lugar rodeado de gente guapísima, como ellos. A ella le parecían estupideces innecesarias.

El punto es que tenía un regalo para el mediano y no tenía ni idea de cómo se lo daría. Además de que el trato era claro: En noche buena.

Tras pensar todo aquello sonrió para sus adentros. Tal vez el destino no era tan cruel, tal vez aquello era una señal, y no debía de hacerlo. Sí, seguro eso era. Además, era la excusa perfecta para no hacer el trato, y Momoko no podría oponerse a aquello, era totalmente justificado.

Rió triunfante y fuertemente, no le importaba que la vieran como loca.

Pero, no sería tan _patana_. Caminaría unos minutos más, para ver si de casualidad se lo encontraba. Rio de nuevo, eso no pasaría.

Y mientras ella pavoneándose de regreso a su casa con su ya perfecto plan hecho y resuelto, camino por el parque encontrándose con su más grande desgracia: Koiji Him.

Se quedó en blanco, el destino _sí _que era cruel y traicionero. Encontrarte a la odiosa persona que por una apuesta tienes que darle un maldito regalo a pesar de no tener su dirección. El destino era cruel, y eso solo le pasaba a ella.

Miró a Koiji siendo llevado a rastras por su hermano, hasta que quedó tirado en la nieve.

¿De verdad tendría que hacerlo?

Maldiciendo se acercó al muchacho que por alguna razón parecía ido, ella dio un último suspiro.

-¿Qué haces ahí tirado, Him?

.

~O~

.

-¿Qué haces ahí tirado, Him?

Koiji pegó un brinco del susto, estaba demasiado ensimismado mirando el fantasma de Makoto, hasta que escuchó esa voz que no tenía planeada escuchar hasta el término de las vacaciones.

Se giró rápidamente aun en el pasto del parque, y la miró a ella también como si fuera un fantasma. Se paró rápidamente.

-Nada que te interese, nenita. –Kaoru intentó por todos los medios posibles no darle un golpe bajo y salir corriendo de ahí.

Se quedaron en silencio los dos, un silencio incómodo. Koiji comenzó a caminar de nuevo.

-Me largo, _preciosa _–Dijo sarcásticamente lo último. –Hay mucha gente que molestar.

Paso de ella, y Kaoru se quedó en su lugar, moviendo el pie con indecisión. Podía decirle a Momoko y a Miyako que no tenía la dirección y todo estaría resuelto, después de todo, eso si era cierto.

-…Espera. –Dijo en un suspiró, a pesar de todo, ella no era mentirosa. Koiji paró en su lugar sin girarse, tal vez lo había alucinado. -¿No has escuchado que te llame, tonto?

-Me pareció extraño –Se justificó. Volvieron a quedar en ese silencio incómodo, hasta que Koiji se hartó. -¿Y bien?

-…

-…

-…

-Me largo. –Espetó para volver a girarse, pero Kaoru lo volvió a detener.

-No, espera, va enserio…

-¡¿Puedes decidirte?, que rayos…! -Calló cuando se giró de nuevo y vio a Kaoru con el brazo estirado tendiéndole una bolsa de regalo. Casi le da un paro cardiaco, no sabía muy bien que estaba sucediendo ahí.

-¿Qué…

-Me canso de tener el brazo estirado, eh.

-¿Estás de broma, no? –Dijo sonriendo. Ahora todo encajaba, seguro era una broma. -¿Qué hay ahí dentro? ¿Bombas de lodo, explosivos, pica pica?

A Kaoru le surgió un tic en el ojo que desconocía tener.

-¿Qué más sino? –Dijo para sí mismo, aun alucinado.

-Te dije que va enserio, idiota. –gruño molesta. El Him mediano alzó una ceja intentando descifrar la mirada de la pelinegra que seguía con el brazo estirado y el ceño fruncido. Si Kaoru iba enserio, el apocalipsis si vendría, eso seguro.

-¿De verdad va enserio?

-Si no quieres que te dé con la bolsa en la cara, más te vale que lo tomes, ¿me oyes? –Koiji negó con la cabeza.

-Es ilógico. Te has vuelto más loca seguramente. –Kaoru bufó. –Tú me odias.

-Yo nunca dije que no te odiara, no seas tonto. –Dijo fastidiada. –Perdí una apuesta, así que si no quieres perder _una _parte de tu cuerpo, Him, tómalo ya.

Siguió dudando pero con cautela tomó el regalo, con su penetrante mirada sobre ella. Si era una estúpida broma se la devolvería al triple. Kaoru le sostuvo la mirada, esperando ver la reacción del pelinegro.

-Oh, que tierna eres. –Dijo una vez que lo sacó de la bolsa, sarcásticamente. Escuchó la risa ruidosa de Kaoru.

Una bota navideña pintarrajeada horriblemente de negro que con pintura verde en la parte de arriba decía lo que para ella debía ser su nombre: Idiota. Y un mensaje en la parte de atrás, igual en verde: Te odio. Y en letras pequeñas: Kaoru.

Idiota, te odio.

-Ni que fueran mentiras. –Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, sonriente. –Es negra porque eres la oveja negra de tu familia seguramente.

-No te pregunté.

-No, pero yo te lo quise dejar claro, idiota. –Koiji se permitió reír un poco.

-Capaz y si es cierto lo del calendario Maya y todo. –Kaoru también rió por el comentario, sonriendo para sus adentros, odiándolo solo un poquito más, hasta pensaban de la misma manera y todo.

Se quedaron en silencio y Kaoru lo miró eternamente.

-¿Qué me ves?

-Aquí es donde se supone que me debes de agradecer.

-¿Quieres que te agradezca por insultarme? –Indagó.

-Deberías. –Por toda respuesta el rio, y siguió su camino.

-Lo siento, preciosa, pero no. No puede haber dos apocalipsis al mismo tiempo, sería imposible. –Kaoru sonrió.

-Koiji –El aludido paró en seco.

-¿Me has llamado por mi nombre?

-Feliz navidad.

Y ahí estaba Kaoru, rompiendo las reglas de nuevo, desatando tres apocalipsis al mismo tiempo. La vio desaparecer y sonrió también él.

-Feliz navidad, Kaoru. –Si ya habían tres, ¿Qué más daba uno más?

Siguiendo su camino, metió la mano en la bota, estaba confundido. Pensó que algo si andaba mal ese día, y que muy seguramente, aquello no se repetiría en mucho tiempo. Y solo por ser ese día se permitió no pensar en ello, mejor regresaría al edificio, después de todo, ya no había nada que hacer.

Mientras tanto, Kaoru pensó que la apuesta no le había sentado tan mal, pero ni loca lo volvería a hacer, y Momoko pagaría su castigo con creces.

Claro que sí.

* * *

_Hola ^^_

**_Para los que leen Demashitaa! No Hai_**

_Chicos, no tengo cara para pararme aquí. Sé que debí haber actualizado D: NH el martes pasado, pero… uf. Descompuse el celular de mi mamá (xD) y ella me castigo, se enojó mucho, y me quitó mi compu (T.T)._

_Y ha sido por eso que no he podido actualizar. Ahora le rogué a mi hermano que me prestara su compu e hice esto lo mejor que pude en unas horas, ya que tengo que atenerme a su tiempo._

_El fic que les prometí de año nuevo si estará para el 31, no se preocupen, sobornaré a mi hermano si es necesario ^^, pero D: NH tendrá que esperar unas semanas más, porque ahí ( En mi compu) están todos los capítulos guardados y por ahora no puedo hacer nada._

_En fin, mil disculpas, no tenía planeado romper el celular de mi mamá, pero en fin._

_Trataré de subir pronto la actualización de este three-shot. Espero que esta semana esté listo._

_En fin, les agradesco los reviews del capi pasado, me encantan ^^_

_¡Muchos abrazos aplastantes y feliz navidad!_

_Miss Nutella._


	3. Un nuevo Comienzo

**Disclaimer: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencias:**

1) Ubicado en mi recién inventado universo (xD), así que, si no lees mi fic _Demashitaa! No Hai _, probablemente te resulte un poco difícil entenderlo, pero de todas maneras puedes leerlo :)

2) Para entender los próximos capítulos (18- en adelante) de Demashitaa! No Hai, tienes que leer esto y los demás capis.

* * *

**El mundo enloqueció.**

* * *

**BrickxBlossom/ MakotoxMomoko**

**Un nuevo comienzo**

* * *

Momoko llegó feliz a su casa, desde que salieron de vacaciones estaba mucho más tranquila y dormía mejor, por lo que se sentía mucho mejor emocionalmente. Además, la apuesta que había hecho con Kaoru había sido todo un éxito y por fin podría vengarse levemente de todas las bromas pesadas que Kaoru le había hecho.

Pero, esa no era la única razón por la que estaba feliz.

Después de varias semanas de no ver a Ken-kun, hoy podría pasar unos minutos junto a él. Sip, porque el otro día se lo había encontrado y había aceptado salir aunque sea un ratito con ella.

Sus ojos brillaron alegres.

-¡Momoko-chan! –El chillido de su hermana resonó por toda la casa, indicándole a los padres de las chicas que la mayor había llegado. -¡Llegaste tarde!

-¡Kuriko, no me grites! –Claro que había llegado. Suspirando la mujer de la casa se acercó a sus dos hijas, que tan pronto se vieron armaron jaleo.

-Niñas, es navidad. –Dijo la mujer con resignación. Su casa siempre era un campo de batalla. –Intenten llevarse bien por hoy, ¿Sí?

Gruñendo por lo bajo ambas asintieron, dibujando una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro de la señora.

-¡Perfecto! –Junto sus manos a la altura del pecho. –¡Momoko-chan!

La aludida, que segundos atrás se estaba fulminando con la mirada con su hermana, siguió a su madre hacia la cocina, saludando a su padre que picaba cuanta chuchería podía tomar. Su madre le dio un manotazo.

-¡Tenma! –Regañó poniéndose las manos en las caderas. El hombre se disculpó con un fugaz beso en los labios, haciendo que Ayame rodara los ojos con diversión.

-Cielito… -La saludo sobándosela.

-Hola papá. –Sonrió alegre, adentrándose a la cocina con su mamá.

-Hija. –La llamó. –Hoy vendrán todos tus tíos y tus primos. Así que quiero que me ayudes a preparar la cena y los postres. –Su madre berreaba de felicidad, la igual que a Miyako, le encantaban esas fechas. –Y al rato, quiero que te pongas muy bonita para festejar con todos, ¿Sí? Será una bonita navidad.

Momoko miró a su madre batir cuanta cosa podía y sonrió nerviosa.

-Bueno… mamá. –Comenzó. –Tal vez llegue tarde a cenar.

La aludida parpadeó levemente.

-¿Cómo dices? –Un aura algo malévola se instaló en la mujer, poniendo muy nerviosa a la menor.

-B-Bueno… -La risa nerviosa de cualquier adolescente que esta a punto de decirle a su madre que tiene una cita se instaló en ella, llamando la atención de la mujer.

-¿Momoko?

-Bueno, es que… eh… saldré con…

-¿¡Tienes una cita!? –El aura malévola se tornó en una de una niña de 5 años cuando le das un dulce. Una gota cayó por su frente al estilo anime, su madre no la dejaría en paz.

-¡No! –Se apresuró a corregir, por ahora no le diría, no quería cargarse a la burlesca de su madre. Era como una niña atrapada en el interior de una mujer. –Saldré con las chicas, sí. Solo será un ratito, lo prometo.

Ayame volvió a batir lo que revolvía.

-No.

-¿¡Eh!? –La chica miró la sonrisa de su madre. -¡Pero será solo un ratito!

-No. Estás fechas son para pasarlas en familia, Momoko-chan. A las chicas las ves todos los días.

-Pero… -La mujer sonrió divertida, cual niña cometiendo una travesura. –Te ayudaré a hacer todo. Lo juro y regresaré temprano. Por fiiiiiiiii –Pidió infantilmente.

Ayame pareció pensarlo. Momoko bufó.

-Te daré mis chocolates con nuez y relleno de cajeta.

-¡Regresa cuando quieras! –Chilló batiendo alegremente el contenido de lo que sería un pastel. Momoko maldijo, su madre siempre se las apañaba para quitarle todos sus dulces.

Subió a su cuarto y se tiró a la cama. No importaban los chocolates, esa tarde se vería con Ken-kun y eso era suficiente para ella, sin embargo, no sabía que ponerse.

No era una cita muy formal, pero tampoco podía ir con cualquier cosa. Enterró su cara en la almohada. Desearía tener a Miyako con ella, ella era la reina de la moda, siempre sabía como vestir para cada ocasión y verse sencillamente bonita.

Pero por esta vez, tendría que apañárselas sin Miyako. No le había dicho a las chicas que saldría con Ken-kun, porque, bueno. No les agradaba del todo. Miyako lo disimulaba más que Kaoru para mantenerla contenta, pero ella igual lo notaba. Así que para no armar un pleito entre ellas en navidad, no les había comentado nada.

Era la primera cosa que les ocultaba desde que se conocieron. Y se decía a sí misma que aquello no estab bien, que algo que a ti te agradaba o alguien que a ti te agradaba no debía ser tema de separación para ella y sus amigas, pero… es que.. no sabía.

Ken-kun parecía estar un poco más distante que antes. Es verdad, antes la buscaba solo para que le ayudara a estudiar y eso –Aunque Makoto dijera que era mentira -Y escasas ocasiones había hablado –A decir verdad, solo en el baile de Halloween, que terminó bailando con Makoto y sonrojándose por cualquier nimiedad que el chico le decía -, pero era por eso que quería conocerlo mejor. Ken de verdad le parecía un chico guapo.

Eso la deprimía un poco. Sobre todo porque… bueno, sinceramente ella y Ken-kun no podían llamarse del todo amigos y además… últimamente había descubierto algunos detalles en el que no le agradaban tanto. Como por ejemplo aquella vez que le dijo que las mujeres eran inútiles. O la vez que respondió a su madre por teléfono. O cuando insultó a Makoto.

Makoto era un chico rudo y no hacía eso.

Se tiró de los cabellos frustrada, ¿¡Por que siempre lo comparaba con Makoto!? ¿No podía metérsele otro nombre para comparar en la cabeza, o que? Le molestaba que a pesar de que la había dejado "en paz" de alguna manera, no podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Era como si la persiguiera a todos lados. No más pesadillas pero si Makoto Him a todos lados.

-Maldición, tengo que sacármelo de la cabeza. –Se dijo a sí misma. –Pero seguro que hoy que vea a Ken-kun, todo quedará en el olvido.

Sin saberlo, ella tenía razón.

Pasaría, si. Pero no tenía ni idea de cómo pasaría.

~o~

Fue el primero en salir del edificio y seguramente el único que no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Cuando dio aquel salto del sillón, solo pensó en salir de ese aburrido lugar, viendo los estúpidos documentales de leones que había puesto Hotaru, sobre todo porque a decir verdad, no le desagradaban tanto, y no quería convertirse en un nerd. Y mucho menos soportaría al gordo santa, oh, no.

Por que en esos días no había visto nada más interesante en la televisión que canales llenos de rojo, verde y blanco, películas con renos que hablaban, un vejo gordo que atravesaba todo el mundo en 24 horas –Por Dios, ni que fuera un RowdyRuff Boy Z. –Y hacía felices a todos los niños.

Y he ahí la razón por la que estaba afuera, sin saber muy bien que hacer o a donde ir.

Llevaba caminando mucho tiempo por las calles, y en realidad, todo era irónico. Las calles estaban llenas de luces, monitos, niños chillando y gritando, música, villancicos y muchas cosas que ante los ojos de cualquiera, parecerían divertidos. Pero sin embargo, a él todo eso se le antojaba demasiado monótono.

Todo era lo mismo pero de diferente manera. Suspiró con aburrimiento. Al final, salir del edificio de Taiga había resultado lo mismo que no haber salido nunca. Metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos, atravesó la calle y llegó al parque que estaba levemente esparcido de nieve que unas horas atrás había caído.

Se sentó en una de las bancas que estaban debajo de los enormes árboles y que por consiguiente estaban limpias. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó sentado ahí, pero lo que vio minutos después, lo hizo levantarse rápidamente y continuar con su camino.

-_¡Ken-kun!_

~o~

Momoko salió de su casa temprano, para llegar igual de temprano a su encuentro con Ken-kun. Se sentó en una de las bancas del parque.

Al final, sin ayuda de Miyako, había decidido llevar un pantalón de mezclilla, botas, una blusa blanca, abrigos, guates y bufanda. Cayó en cuenta de que al final, la ropa que llevaba debajo de todo eso, ni se notaba. Estaba haciendo tanto frío que era imposible salir a la calle sin bufanda o guantes y no morirse por las bajas temperaturas. Lo que más lo complicaba todo era que horas atrás había nevado.

Bueno, le daba un aire muy cautivador al ambiente. Perfecto para su cita con Ken.

Se emocionó internamente, sería la primera cita real que tendría con el chico. Nada de estudios interrumpidos por Makoto Him, o por Himeko Shirogane.

Se calentó las manos una vez más y sus ojos brillaron al ver al frente. Ken-kun llegaba. Había llegado unos cuantos minutos tarde, pero no importaba, no era como si la hubiera dejado plantada media hora.

-¡Ken-kun!

El chico llegó con una media sonrisa y con aire despreocupado. Momoko pensó que se veía genial. Se paró de un saltito cuando lo tuvo de frente, intentando no desacomodarse nada.

-Hola, Ken-kun.

-Eh, hola. –El chico miró a todos lados. -¿Y bueno, que quieres hacer? La verdad tengo que regresar a mi casa así que…

-¡Oh, está bien, no importa! –Negó. –Para mi esta bien.

-Bueno, de hecho, pensé en un lugar. –A Momoko le brillaron los ojos, pero al instante captó cierto brillo en los ojos del chico que la hizo sentir incómoda por alguna razón.

-¿Un lugar? –El chico sonrió de medio lado asintiendo. –Bueno… pues –Ella miró a sus lados. –Vamos.

-Sí, vamos. –Dijo comenzando a caminar. Claro que ellos no sabían que eran seguidos.

Makoto, que había visto todo desde la banca de enfrente, se había ocultado rápidamente, sin querer ser visto y se acercó lentamente entre las jardineras. No pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, puesto que Ken había demostrado ante los ojos de todos –A exepción de los de Momoko, claro, que ella veía todo en una nube rosa. –que no tenía el más mínimo interés en la pelirroja, y que se haya dedicado a pensar en un lugar para una cita que muy probablemente para Kimura sería un estorbo indeseado, era extraño.

Intentó no seguirlos y dejar en paz a ese par, ya Momoko y él habían decidido dejarse en paz de una vez por todas, el no insistiría y ella menos, pero simplemente… le parecía muy difícil. Y como por ahí dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato.

No pudo soportarlo, justo como aquel día que los vio pelear, y los volvió a seguir, escondiéndose entre los arbustos, árboles y todo cuanto podía para no ser descubierto. Se pasearon por todo el maldito parque, lo que para él fue un fastidio, por el repertorio de gente que había en el lugar, pero gracias al cielo, se detuvieron para esperar que los carros terminaran de pasar y poder cruzar a la acera de enfrente.

Se escondió entre un ancho arbusto.

-¿Y qué haces?

Makoto pegó un brinco y dio un grito, el imbécil de Koiji casi lo mata del susto.

-¿Qué te pasa idiota, por qué no avisas?

-Así no tendría chiste. –rio divertido. Makoto chasqueó la lengua. - ¿De quién te escondes?

Makoto se percató de que estaba de pie y rápidamente se hundió en el arbusto cubierto de nieve.

-¿A dónde se fueron? –susurró para sí mismo, mirando en todas direcciones.

-¿Quiénes?

-¿Siques aquí? ¡Estoy ocupado! –Makoto se paró y siguió caminando, Koiji comenzó a fastidiarse.

-¿Pero en qué? –Preguntó comenzando a alterarse. Su hermano se estaba volviendo loco. Makoto simplemente maldijo.

-¡Shhh! No grites idiota. –Regaño ocultándose detrás de un árbol del parque. –Ocúltate.

-Makoto, ¿se puede saber que estás haciendo? –Preguntó harto, intentando asomarse, por su espalda para ver a quien perseguía, porque estaba claro que no huía de nadie.

-Nada, shhh, no mires. –Dijo comenzando a mover el cuerpo hacia donde su hermano lo hacía hasta que este se hartó y lo tomó por los hombros para moverlo hacia un lado.

-¿Pero qué…

-Maldita sea, te dije que no mirarás idiota. –Maldijo Makoto intentando zafarse del brazo del verde, ¿Por qué Koiji tenía que ser el más fuerte?

Por su parte Koiji miraba al frente intentando hallar una buena explicación.

-¿Momoko? –cuestionó. - ¿En serio?, ¿Estás siguiendo a Momoko?

El apocalipsis se acercaba.

-¡Cállate! –Como pudo le tapó la boca. –Cierra la boca, no es lo que piensas.

-¿A no? ¿Y entonces?

-Nada, nada… es que… eh, le gastaré la mejor broma de todas. En noche buena, será genial, ya verás.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? –Se indignó – podríamos haberlo hecho los tres...

-¡No!…eh, fue improvisada, así que ahora vete. –Dijo, llevándoselo a empujones.

-Pero…

-¡Ahora! –Le dio un último empujón cuando Momoko cruzó la calle. -¡Se va, se va!

Salió corriendo y cruzó la calle lo más rápido que pudo para alcanzarlos, el torpe de Koiji lo había distraído bastante con sus impertinencias, y para lo peor, tuvo que haberlo descubierto él. Si hubiera sido Hotaru, tal vez no hubiera sido tanto drama, pero Koiji tenía la cabeza fría y completamente en la misión. O por lo menos eso era lo que aparentaba, y aunque el era el líder y Koiji lo sabía, estaba seguro que dudaría en darle una paliza para convencerlo de concentrarse en la misión.

Aunque claro, el también le daría una paliza por darle una paliza, después de todo, era el mayor, ¿No?

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó la voz de Momoko un poco más adelante.

-Ken-kun… ¿A dónde vamos? –Cuestionó ya la muchacha, cortando la platica que ella llevaba.

-Al lugar que te dije.

-Bueno si… pero. –Ella miró a todos lados. –Es que estos lugares de Tokio no son muy concurridos y…

-Está bien. Te gustará, ya verás. –Ella asintió un poco incómoda y tornándose nerviosa, por lo que siguió callada el camino.

Miró de reojo al chico y luego al panorama. ¿A dónde la llevaba?

Makoto por su parte, concordó con la chica. Si seguían caminando en unos veinte minutos llegarían hasta el edificio, lo cual quería decir que estaban acercándose a los lugares menos bonitos de Tokio. Se acercó más a ellos, teniéndolos a unos cuantos metros.

-Ken-kun, basta. –Momoko paró al chico y el se escondió de espaldas en un poste de luz. -¡A donde vamos?

-A un lugar.

-¿A que lugar? –El chico bufó ya hartándose. –Es que no me gustan nada estos rumbos. Vámonos de aquí, ¿Sí? –Pidió, pero Kimura frunció él ceño.

-No, Momoko. –Ella levanto la ceja, e instantáneamente, le soltó el brazo al chico, y retrocedió un paso. Le miró a los ojos y recordó cada mal acto que había presenciado de el y que había pasado por alto por la adoración que le tenía. Antes de cualquier otra cosa, la tomó fuertemente del brazo y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

-¡Ah! –Chilló al sentir como era jalada por el chico. –Ken-kun, ¿Q-Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

-Cállate. –Le espetó, estrellándola y acorralándola contra una pared. Ella se quedó en shock intentando procesar la información de lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando sintió algo húmedo en su cuello comenzó a removerse sin saberlo, lo único que la hizo despertar fue cuando fue apretada contra el concreto de la pared.

-¡K-Ken! ¿Q-Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! –El chico hizo caso omiso a los gritos de la chica que comenzó a golpearle el pecho, pero el era más fuerte y la tomo por las muñecas sin dejar de besar su cuello bruscamente.

Ella pataleó desesperada, despeinándose en el intento y llorando de desesperación, ¿Pero que demonios pasaba? Comenzó a gritar cuando bruscamente el chico de abrió el abrigo y la apretó contra si. Ella logró darle una patada y correr unos metros, pero el también era más rápido, y logró cogerla del brazo y estrellarla de nuevo contra otra pared.

-Cállate y no te quejes. –Ella sollozo, intentando safarse.

-Por favor, ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Déjame en paz! –El sonrió irónico.

-¿De que hablas, Momoko? –El chico comenzó a deshacerse del abrigo de la muchacha que seguía berreando. –Esto lo que querías, ¿No? Esto era lo que tanto deseabas. –La chica miró sus ojos sarcásticos que hasta ahora había podido distinguir.

_Claro que no. Definitivamente, no._

Ella, estúpidamente, se enamoró de un chico y como cualquier adolescente se ilusionó.

No quería aquello.

-Ken, por favor, te lo ruego… -Suplicó al borde de la desesperación, sintiendo como el volvía a besarle el cuello. -¡Déjame, No me toques! –Gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, golpeándole en pecho, pero de nuevo el la tomó de los brazos, con más brusquedad, lastimándola. -¡Por favor, no me hagas nada, Ken, déjame!

Momoko sollozó y gritó tanto como pudo, pensando que sería mejor desfallecer y no saber nada.

~o~

Makoto se quedó parado en el poste, escuchando la charla, hasta que de repente, no escuchó nada. Se quedó unos minutos parado, esperando que volvieran a hablar o se escuchara el sonido de algo más, pero nada. Incluso, pensó que había sido descubierto y girándose levemente se dio cuenta que estaba solo en la calle.

-Pero… -Se llevó las manos a la cabeza. -¿Dónde se metieron?... ah, maldición. –Masculló.

¡Solo había sido un escaso minuto! ¡Un maldito minuto y se le escaparon! Caminó por lo que quedaba de la calle sin encontrar rastro de ellos, habían pocas personas por esas zonas y le parecía extraño no verlos con tan despejada situación.

Aquello no pintaba bien. Claro que no. Comenzando a sospechar y a dudar, caminó más rápido, buscándolos por los locales de las aceras, sin hallar rastro alguno, no importa cuanto se asomaba, no estaban. ¿A donde demonios se la podría haber llevado? Divisó una calle demasiado sola, demasiado, a decir verdad, pero se acercó y caminó con sigilo.

En realidad, era la misma calle donde se habían detenido, solo que no había ido hasta el fondo, se había desviado unos cuantos minutos. Escuchó como si alguien corriera cerca de ahí y el también corrió, encontrándose con un pequeño callejón y una suplica que le heló el alma.

-_¡Quítame las manos de encima, Ken, no me hagas esto, por favor!_

Primero se quedó helado unos segundos y al escuchar de nuevo una suplica con aquella voz que conocía tan bien, caminó lo justo para que la sangre le hirviera demasiado. Frunció el ceño y no supo más de si, perdió totalmente el control.

~o~

-¡Quítame las manos de encima, Ken, no me hagas esto, por favor!

Le dolían los brazos de tanto intentar separarlo de su cuerpo que ya tenía las ropas arremangadas y veía borroso por tantas lágrimas que había soltado, por eso, cuando vio un bulto más entrar al callejón se asustó, pero al sentir como el cuerpo de Ken se despegaba del suyo se hizo un ovillo en el suelo.

-¿Qué… -El golpe que recibió en la mejilla lo desbalanceo, tirándolo al suelo. No tuvo tiempo de pararse, porque ya le eran propinados más golpes en la cara, estómago y todos lados con una fuerza tan brutal que no podía hacer mucho.

Momoko se limpió las lágrimas y tomó su abrigo, levantándose rápidamente, enfocando a su agresor siendo golpeado por…

-M-Makoto… -Akatsutsumi quedó en shock de nuevo, viendo como Kimura ser masacrado sin piedad por el pelirrojo. En una de esas, Ken logró levantarse y aunque tenía el rostro amoratado, se dirigió a la pared más cercana, donde estaba Momoko, haciéndola despertar por fin.

-¡No te le acerques, bastardo! –Pero antes de llegar, Him lo tomó por la camiseta y lo estampó contra la otra pared, fúrico. Momoko entendió porque era llamado el demonio Him. Aun temblorosa, se acercó a la pelea, separando a ambos chicos, o más bien separando a Makoto para que dejara de golpearlo como si fuera un saco de papas.

Pero no importaba cuanto intentara, el chico parecía enloquecido, golpeando a Ken que parecía un morete andando. Tuvo que interponerse entre ambos para que Makoto frenara su puño ensangrentado.

Respiró dificultosamente, la furia lo cegaba.

-Momoko, muévete. –Aquello fue más bien una orden, pero la chica no se movió, solo se le acercó cautelosamente, sin saber como iba a reaccionar el chico. Estaba enojado y no podría tomarlo muy bien.

-Makoto, por favor, basta, vámonos. –Pidió al chico, que ni siquiera se inmutó en mirarla, solo mantenía su mirada fija en Kimura que se levanto tambaleante del suelo, haciendo amago de volver a coger a la chica, haciendo que se enfureciera más.

La tomó del brazo y la puso tras su espalda.

-La necesito.

-Maldito bastardo. –Le propinó unos golpes más puesto que la chica lo volvió a tomar del brazo, intentando jalarlo hacia si.

-Por favor, Makoto, vámonos, no vale la pena que manches tus manos por él. –Suplicó entre sollozos, lo suficientemente asustado por lo que pasaba a su alrededor, calmando medianamente al chico. –Por favor.

Frunció un poco más el ceño si se podía, aun con Momoko a su lado, tomándolo del brazo temblorosa y desesperada por irse.

-¡Escúchame bien, imbécil! –Bramó como un demonio, más en sus cabales, al tiempo que mandaba de nuevo a la chica tras su espalda, pero con mediana delicadeza. -¡No te quiero ver ni a un metro cerca de ella por que te hago mierda en ese maldito instante, ¿Me oyes?! ¡No quiero siquiera que respires cerca de ella, porque no respondo!

-Makoto… -Volvió a murmurar la chica, apegándose más a su brazo. El captó el movimiento y acompasando su respiración, la tomó entre sus brazos, haciéndola caminar delante de él.

-Vámonos de aquí. –Ordenó rápidamente.

La sacó del lugar tan rápido como pudo, casi corriendo, buscando un lugar más transitado, llegando de nuevo al parque. La hizo sentarse en una de las bancas que estaban un poco más alejadas para que tuvieran más tranquilidad. Ella para calmarse del susto y el del maldito enojo. Se paró aun fúrico y golpeó el árbol más cercano que tuvo.

-Makoto… -La chica volvió a murmurar, hecha un ovillo en la banca y asustada por todo lo que había pasado, sollozando. Él la miró y al ver que se encogía más en su lugar, relajó la mirada y suspiró para calmarse. A ella no quería dirigirle esa mirada cual demonio que cuando se enojaba poseía.

Se sentó en la banca junto a ella. Pensó en Taiga y la maldita misión, pero realmente, le valió una reverenda mierda. Más cuando la chica comenzó a soltar sollozos más fuertes, sin poder contener más el llanto. Al parecer iba saliendo del shock y comenzaba a digerir lo que acababa de suceder.

Sintió nuevamente esas inmensas ganas de partirle lo poco que le quedó a Ken, pero se contuvo y solo atinó a acercarse más a ella y abrazarla.

Vale, el no era Hotaru, pero en esos momentos salía a flote el instinto protector que todo chico posee –Incluso el pelmazo de Koiji.

-L-Lo siento… y-yo… -Momoko se disculpó, avergonzada e intentando soltarse, no quería causarle más molestias al chico, pero el no la soltó. La dejó llorar tanto como ella pudo. Pasaron algunos minutos, bastantes a decir verdad, hasta que el sonido del móvil de la chica los hizo separarse.

-¿M-Mamá?... No… todo esta bien, es que… eh… la abuela de Miyako me invitó a cenar y le dije que si…. Y… ¿Puedo quedarme un rato más? Es que, la familia va a estar toda la noche y… -Intentó sonar calmada, a pesar de su temblorismo. –Si, gracias, mamá, en un rato más llego.

Colgó limpiándose los restos de lágrimas y acomodándose la ropa. El chico observó cada parte del cuerpo de la chica, verificando si no tenía alguna área lastimada. Lo único que pudo ver fue el cuello levemente enrojecido y las ropas desacomodadas. Por lo visto solo le había pegado un susto a la chica, por suerte, había llegado a tiempo.

-Lamento si te asusté. –Dijo una vez que la sintió más calmada. –Pero… me descontrolé, nunca quise asustarte más de lo que ya estabas. Solo quería darle su merecido al idiota ese.

Ella levantó la mirada lo justo para que la viera negar.

-Está bien. –Articuló, con una mirada un poco más calmada. –Lamento causarte tantas molestias.

-No digas eso. –Murmuró frunciendo el ceño, casi molesto.

-¿Cómo… te diste cuenta? –Cuestionó quedito, mirando a través de las pestañas al chico, quien se rasco la nuca, esta vez nervioso él.

-Pues, digamos que tenía que ir a la tienda a comprar leche y…

-¿Nos seguiste? –Makoto rodó los ojos, ya que.

-Sí. –La chica rió quedamente, no cambiaría nunca. –No puedo creer que lo diga, pero gracias por seguirnos. De no haber sido así… tal vez…

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de nuevo y el negó con tranquilidad, omitiendo la ultima y dolorosa parte.

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que lo digas. –Aceptó sonriente el chico. Momoko le correspondió a la sonrisa tímidamente y se dedicó a observarlo largo rato, sin poder creer que era Makoto el que tenía enfrente y que la había salvado. Al instante se sintió fatal con el chico. Tantas veces que aunque ella realmente lo había alejado de ella para que no le dañara y ahora el la salvada de ser realmente dañada. Dañada de verdad.

-¿Qué?–Le cuestionó al sentirse observado, ella solo negó levemente.

-Es solo que… yo… nunca pensé que… bueno, tú sabes. –Makoto miró incómodo a otro lado. No sabía muy bien que decir, no era bueno en ese tipo de charlas.

Negó un par de veces, para serenarse la cabeza. –Si… pero, olvídalo.

Ella negó precipitada.

-Makoto, es que….

El hizo un gesto con la mano, mandándola a callar.

-Borrón y cuenta nueva. –Optó por decir.

-¿Eh?

-Supongamos que nada de esto ha pasado, nunca nos conocimos, nunca nos peleamos, nunca nos hicimos amigos, nunca nos volvimos a pelear y esta noche nunca existió. Hasta ahora que llegamos a la banca.

Momoko pareció meditarlo unos segundos, terminando por sonreir y asentir.

-Soy Momoko. –Him la miró como si acabara de salir de un bote de basura. –Dijiste que apenas nos conocimos. -El rodó los ojos.

-Makoto Him. –Se presentó como si no la conociera. –Y tú tienes el tamaño de un tapón de alberca.

Ella soltó un quejido y el sonrió. El Makoto amable se esfumaba.

-Maldito seas Him. –Murmuró con complicidad divertida. Había cosas que simplemente no cambiaban.

-Bueno, este maldito Him se tiene que ir, igual que tú. Venga, te acompaño a tu casa.

-Pero…

-Venga, es tarde. –Dijo levantándose lentamente. Hubo una batalla de miradas, pero el no daría el brazo a doblar. –No es moleeeeestia, Momoko. –Gruñó dando una patada al cemento al ver la expresión de la chica. Ella se levantó.

-Está bien, vamos. –Asintió con una sonrisa, sintiéndose tranquila por primera vez con Makoto. Se olvidó de las pesadillas y los presentimientos. En el fondo ella siempre lo había sabido, solo que había sido estúpida. Ese chico era todo menos malo.

Sonrió ante la posibilidad de un nuevo comienzo, uno alegre y no tan complicado.

-Oye, engulle caramelos, ¿No traerás uno por ahí, verdad?

Bueno, olvidemos lo de complicado.

* * *

_Que pena con ustedes. Me hubiera encantado terminar este fic en Diciembre, como se debía, pero por aquellas fechas pasaron una serie de cosas muy complicadas mi familia y cuando quise retormar mis fics, no tenía suficiente inspiración para este. Pero ahora me resultó mejor así._

_Ahora, ¿Me pasé con el fic, estuvo muy fuerte? Espero que no, ya ustedes me lanzarán tomates o me dejaran un review, pero está bien. Bien, ya me cansé de repetirlo, pero sera necesario leer esto para entender los próximos capitulos de Demashitaa! No Hai. Ya sé, paresco disco rayado, pero no quiero que haya confusiones. Si conocen a alguien que lea el otro fic, pasen la voz. Espero que haya sido suficiente con las mil veces que lo anuncié, pero solo para estar segura de que todos se enteraron._

_En fin, Por fin Momoko despertó de su letargo y... ¡Otro giro en la relación de los chicos! pero este es bueno, dejenlo pasar, ne?_

_En fin, disculpen la tardanza chicos. Solo para avisar, si hay alguien por aquí que lee Demashitaa No Hai, ya subí el capi 17._

_(Ahora todos apalean a Miss Nutella por no dejar de propagandear sus fics) _

_¡Besos!_

_P.D. Ya está la encuesta de Brick. ¡Será músico! Al final todo el mundo comenzó a votar por que fuera músico y ahí está. Será músico. ¡Gracias por votar siempre y tenerme paciencia! De verdad se los agradezco de corazón._


End file.
